The goal(s) of this research are: 1) To establish a methodology for application on a nation wide basis for a) monitoring newborn populations for the effects of as yet undetected cryptic teratogens (or somatic mutagens), and b) utilizing information gained from monitoring to identify responsible deleterious environmental agents. 2) As a pilot study, to use the methodology for "prospective" investigation of the cryptic teratogenic effects of parental tobacco smoking, which is already known to slightly lower birth weight, or at least, be associated with diminished birth weight in the exposed fetus. The method involves scoring of objective minor birth defects, including simian creases, epicanthal folds, dermatoglyphic variants, as well as other morphologic findings, and correlating the incidence of these with information gained from maternal interview or questionnaire. Data collected to date indicates an association between maternal smoking and the presence of simian creases in infants.